Retaliation
by Moody Writer
Summary: Harry teaches Draco a lesson for pulling a dirty prank on him. One-shot. Warnings: Attempted rape & mild slash maybe?


**Title: **_Retaliation._

**Author: **_Moody Writer._

**Summary: **_Harry teaches Draco a lesson for pulling a dirty prank on him. One-shot._

**Warnings: **_Attempted rape. Mild slash?_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing except for the plot. It's mine. No money is being made from this story. I wrote it for fun and that's all._

**A/N: **_So here is my second story that I've written at 4 a.m. and finished at 8 a.m. I did not beta-ed it because simply I couldn't wait for it to be checked and then posted. It takes a while, you know and I wanted it to be posted right NOW. So all the mistakes are mine. Also, I didn't mean for this story to sound slash. If you get it that way, so what? I like slash stories, anyway. Enjoy reading!_

* * *

_Draco's POV_

I couldn't help myself but stare at him once he emerged the Great Hall for breakfast. His steal-like face carried cold expression. As usual, he did not put his robe on, and his tie hang loosely around his nick. His hair was a mess, and his sleeves were lifted up. He looked like he was ready to fight any moment if necessary. I saw him moving right towards his regular seat, pulling the chair and sitting silently. I chose that moment to look at my plate in front of me.

I couldn't define my feelings when I saw him. The last night events flashed in my mind. I could feel every moment of that night like it was happening to me right now. Anger and shame started to pump into my blood as I held the silver knife tightly in my hand. My breathing began to hitch and I had profound desire to stick that knife deeply in his chest right now.

"Are you feeling all right, Draco?"

I was snatched from my thoughts by Blaise's question. I looked at him briefly then back at my plate.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"You don't look fine to me. Something's wrong?"

"I said I'm fine. Leave me a lone." I said it a little too harshly than I intended to. Blaise shrugged his shoulders, muttered 'whatever' under his breath and began talking to Pansy.

I lifted my eyes up to look at him again and our eyes met. _Dammit!_ I turned my gaze away. I couldn't stand this whole tensed situation so I stood up and left the Great Hall as quickly as possible.

********************

"Well, well, well. See who's here. The boy-who-lived. I know about this little secret of yours and your two ugly friends." I said sarcastically, motioning my finger to the place around us. Potter was standing beside the doorway of the Shrieking Shack. His face was flushed deeply, and his soaked shirt clung to his slim body as he obviously came here when the rain had started to pour heavily outside. He wasn't wearing his robe as usual.

"How was my prank, Potter? Did you like it? Truth be told, this was as far the best prank I've ever pulled on somebody." I snickered lightly remembering my dirty prank.

Potter's flush deepened and he looked furious, yet he didn't utter a single word.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." I said innocently.

When I got no response, again, I sighed and straightened my robe and began walking towards the doorway where Potter was standing.

When I got near him, I said, "Well you give way so I could pass through? See, the night has fallen already and I need to get back. But if you want to stay here alone, no problem. I promise you I won't tell anyone." I said slyly.

Potter looked me in the eye for several seconds. I had my usual smirk planted on my lips while his lips were thin and pressed tightly together. When I was about to take another step, Potter grabbed my left arm and pulled me backwards harshly. I stumbled and almost fell to the dirty floor.

"What the hell are you doing, Potter?" I yelled at him. Anger evident in my voice.

Potter loosened his tie and threw it away. He then started undoing the top buttons of his shirt.

It was then when fear started crawling inside me, and I began backing away slowly.

"Potter, what are you doing?" I muttered softly while taking shaky steps away. I hit the foot of the stairs and stood right there, never taking my eyes off of the Gryffindor.

"I'm going to rape you, Malfoy. Right here, right now." He said it coldly and firmly. He sounded like he had been planning for this to happen forever.

"Potter, you can't do this. You.. you.." Words betrayed me. My bottom lip began to quiver slightly while my heart pounded inside my chest. I was frightened because I saw no hesitation in the Gryffindor's eyes. He looked determined and wasn't backing away with his idea.

I did the first thing that human nature told me to do. I ran. Potter ran after me. He was much faster than me as he reached me and pushed me to the floor. We wrestled fiercely and he ended up sitting on top of me. I punched him hard in the jaw. That made him angrier, and he slapped me across my left cheek, hard. I cried in pain. He seized the opportunity and gripped my wrists. He tried to push them down and above my head, but failed as I used my full powers to throw him off of me.

I stood up and ran again towards the doorway, but he grabbed my robe. I tore it apart and took it off. I walked a few more steps, but he grabbed me again around my waist. I tried elbowing him, but he turned me around, bent down and lifted me over his shoulder.

He climbed the stairs with steady, determined steps. I cursed him and pounded on his back hard, but to no avail. My cries fell into deaf ears. I had never imagined that Potter, who had morals and limits he never crossed, would _rape_ me. Tears began streaming down my face as I continued yelling and hitting his back.

I didn't notice that we entered a dim room. He slammed the door shut behind him with his leg and then walked towards a large bed. He threw me in that bed like if I was some kind of a trash. I looked at him with eyes full of tears, pleading with him to let me go.

"Potter, please… please, let me go. I'm sorry. Please, I…" I couldn't talk anymore as I broke into sobbing. I looked like a mess just as him only worse.

I tried for a final, desperate attempt to run for the door, but, again, he caught me and threw me back to the bed. He straddled me, gripped my wrists and shoved them above my head. My sobbing got even louder and echoed in the empty room.

Potter ripped my shirt off, then quickly took his off too and threw it away. He shoved my hands above my head again and leaned forward until our noses were inches away. I could feel his warm, anger breaths against my face.

"How does it feel when you are about to be raped, Malfoy?" He whispered angrily.

I looked into his eyes. Tears never stopped from falling.

"You told everyone in Hogwarts that I raped you when I didn't. You cried and made yourself look like crap so to make everyone believe you. You call that a prank, Malfoy? A prank that almost got me kicked out of the school? A prank that ruined my reputation? A prank that no body laughed at?!"

Potter was yelling his head off. He was boiling inside with rage. It was impossible for me to look at this person above me. No way this was Harry Potter I knew. This was a completely different person.

I sobbed even harder and turned my head to the side to avoid looking into his hatred eyes that made me feel like they were going to burn me any moment.

"I'm… I'm s-sorry… sorry." My voice cracked, "Please, don't… please."

"How does it feel when you are about to be raped now, huh?" He repeated his question again, and I didn't think I could handle this anymore so I closed my eyes tightly.

When my sobbing was his only response, Potter slowly pulled away and released my wrists just as abruptly as this all had started. I turned to look at him, confused yet relieved. He stared back at me, but now with eyes full of sadness and pain. We locked eyes for seconds. He then jumped off of me and went towards his shirt to pick it up.

I sat upright in the bed, looking at Potter while he was putting his shirt on. He then walked slowly to the door, held the doorknob and stood there, studying the floor.

Silence stretched between us. I stopped crying, but kept staring at him. He never looked back at me again as he pulled the door open and vanished from my sight.

********************

I was pacing back and forth outside the Great Hall as my thoughts kept spinning inside my mind. I still couldn't define my feelings. Something was definitely not right.

I stopped pacing when I saw Potter exiting the Great Hall soon after me. Obviously, he did not eat much. When he saw me, he paused for a second. I wanted to say something to him, but couldn't. Words died on my lips, but they revived in my eyes. I hoped he could read these unspoken words. However, he gazed down and continued walking away.

_I really am sorry for pulling such a prank on you, Harry. I hope you could forgive me someday. _I sighed and walked to my own classes quietly. It would be a very long day.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N: **_So what do you think? Any reviews?_


End file.
